Shaggy's BIRTHDAY PARTY! :D
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Fred, Daphne, and Velma suggests Shaggy to have a birthday party since his parents are going out of town for the weekend...READ TO FIND OUT MORE! :D Please Review. S/V F/D
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy's Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: Shaggy has a birthday party. Please Review! :D

Chapter One:

A Day Before Shaggy's Birthday.

Shaggy was in the cafeteria sitting with the "Scooby Doo Gang". There sat Fred with Daphne in his arms and Velma reading a book, minding her own business as they were flirting with each other. "Hey, guys" said Shaggy. "Oh hey, Shaggy" said Velma as she put her book down, glad that he came already. "Hi, Shaggy" said Daphne as she smiled at Shaggy. "Hey, Shag" said Fred. "So tomorrow is your birthday!" said Velma. "Yeah, It's going to suck…" said Shaggy. "Why?" said Daphne. "Well, my parents are leaving tomorrow Friday, and well it's going to suck" said Shaggy. "Wait, What?! Shaggy that is the coolest thing ever! You can have a slumber party!" said Fred. "Yeah, Shaggy you that be cool, we watch movies together and all…" said Velma. "Yeah, you should make a party" said Daphne. "Well, I was thinking about it but, really who can I invite?" said Shaggy. "Us, of course Shaggy" said Daphne. "Yeah, I know you guys be the first ones invited but I only know you guys, I'm just a shadow in the hallways" said Shaggy. "Well, I can invite my friends from the chess club?" said Velma. "Yeah, I can invite my friends from drama club?" said Daphne. "I can invite my friends from gym and from the football team?" said Fred. "I don't know guys…you think?" "It's up to you, dude" said Fred. Shaggy thought of it, "What about my parents, they totally freak if I were to have a big BASH party?" said Shaggy. "It can be just a small-party like up to twenty or fifth teen" said Daphne. "Uh…I don't know…I know my parents wouldn't let me anyways" said Shaggy. "They don't have to know, Shaggy" said Velma. Shaggy nod saying, "Groovy, I'll do it!" The gang got happy and Daphne took out her phone, "This is going to be so cool!" Daphne starting typing a text message to one of her friends from the drama club, sent it and the friend got the message.

**Daphne: Birthday Party at Shaggy's house! Be there at 7:30 p.m.! :D **

The friend smiled and started sending it to another friend and it went to another to another.

Velma sent a text message from her phone also, sending it to her friend from chess club.

**Velma: Shaggy is having a birthday party! Location: Shaggy's house Time: 7:30 p.m. Please be there :D**

Velma's friend started sending the message to everyone who was in band, guitar, choir, and chess club.

Fred posted his status on Facebook.

**Party at Shaggy's House! Be there at 7:30 p.m. XD**

After Lunch time finished, Shaggy walked with Velma to their math class. Everyone who was in the hallways looked at Shaggy, some even giving high-fives as Shaggy, throwing the horns sign or the thumbs up signs. Shaggy smiled, feeling like the best guy in the world. When they came in class, everyone looked at Shaggy, Shaggy sat next to Velma and whispered into her ear. "Why are they all looking at me?" said Shaggy. "Because you are having a party, a party!" said Velma. Shaggy looked at Velma a moment and chuckled when he finally turned forward to the teacher, Mr. Wilson coming in the class. Velma turned to Shaggy and sigh then she turned to Mr. Wilson. "Gosh, he is such a cutie…" thought Velma as she blushes a little.

After the class ended, Shaggy walked out with Velma into the hallways. "So, what are you going to give me for my birthday?" said Shaggy. Velma did her half-smile grin and looked down a little, "You'll just going to have to wait and see tomorrow…" said Velma. Shaggy did his goofy grin, "I already wonder what it is…" thought Shaggy. "Well, bye then Shaggy" said Velma as she went her separate way to her last block, science class. Shaggy caught up with Fred in gym, when they were in the boy's locker room, Fred talked about the plans for Shaggy's birthday. "So, I was thinking that I come over afterschool and help you decorate your basement" said Fred as he took off his blue shirt and put on his white muscle shirt. "Hey, just remember that only people can be in my basement, I don't want to clean the mess in my parent's house" said Shaggy was he took off his brown baggy pants to his blue shorts. "Okay, so am I going to get the booze?" said Fred. "Nah, it's okay I can do it, I don't want you to get busted" said Shaggy as he took off his shirt. "Come on, are you serious? It's your birthday; let me do it, besides I'm getting a little surprise for you too" said Fred. Shaggy chuckled, "Okay, I wonder what it is" Fred chuckled also and cocked his eyebrow, "It's a birthday surprise"

After School:

Shaggy got home and saw his parents in the kitchen, "Hey Mom and Dad" said Shaggy. "Hi son how was your day?" asked Mrs. Rogers. "Fine, how was yours?" said Shaggy as he kissed his mother in the cheek. "Fine, I can't believe you're going to be eighteen already, Norville" said Mrs. Rogers. "Well, believe already" said Shaggy as he smiled at his mom. "Hey, son may I have a talk with you?" said Mr. Rogers. "Yeah, sure, Dad" said Shaggy as his Dad took him into the living room. "Son, I know that tomorrow it's your birthday and we're going to be gone for the weekend, but let me tell you one thing and look at me in the eye, son" said Mr. Rogers as he looked at Shaggy in the eyes and so did Shaggy back at Mr. Rogers. "If you have a party here and you ruin the sheets in our bedroom, not to mention if you get my "stash" you're going to be getting an ass whooping from me, are we clear?" Mr. Rogers looked very serious into Shaggy's eyes, and Shaggy nods right away. "Yes, Sir" said Shaggy.

Shaggy goes downstairs after talking to his dad and meets up with Fred who is waiting in the basement that look more like a bedroom. "Dude, I think this is a bad idea to throw a party tomorrow" said Shaggy as he rubbed his hands together nervously. "Why?" said Fred. "Dude, my dad's warning me if I get his "stash" or I even throw a party, I'll get an ass whooping!" said Shaggy. "What does he mean by his "stash"?" said Fred. "I don't know, but I really think this is a bad idea" said Shaggy. Shaggy sat next to Fred on the couch and Fred put his arm around him, "Dude, please don't chicken out, I already let some of my friends know about the party also Daphne and Velma" said Fred. "I don't know…" said Shaggy as he kept on rubbing his hands together, "I'll even help you clean the house after the party, just please don't bail out on the idea, you only live once. Y.O.L.O" said Fred. Shaggy nods slowly and says, "Okay, I'm going to do it" Fred smiles and says, "Tomorrow is going to be the best night of your life…"


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy's BIRTHDAY PARTY :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any related media from Scooby Doo or any lyrics from any celebrity singers. I don't copy/paste the lyrics but I do not own nothing. Peace :D

A/N: I am sooooo SORRY! I have been so busy like you couldn't imagine! Don't worry, I'll be or try to update more quicker. No, this isn't going to be like Project X. Well sorta in some ways but it'll be different!

Chapter Two: Getting The Party Started.

Shaggy opened his eyes.

This was the day, the day that was going to change everything in Shaggy's life.

Shaggy was finally eighteen today and he was happy. Shaggy was more happy that his best buddies were going to throw him a party.

TODAY.

When Shaggy opened his eyes, Scooby was in front of him looking into at Shaggy.

"Like, hey ol'pal." smiled Shaggy.

"Rappy Rirthday, Raggy!" Scooby jumped on Shaggy and licked his face like he was a chocalate fudge ice cream.

Shaggy laughed and said, "Like, calmed down Scoob!"

"Good morning, Norville!" said a familar voice.

Shaggy jumped up and pulled up his covers up to his bare chest.

"Like, Hey Guys!" said Shaggy blushing deep red.

The whole gang was there in Shaggy's basement and Shaggy was blushing because there was something he didn't want them to know.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAGGY!" yelled the gang.

Shaggy smiled nervously and Velma sat next to Shaggy on the bed, "I got you a small present, but I got a better present for you. I'm gonna give you the present at the party."

Shaggy shifted away nervously and smiled, "Cool, um can't wait..." Velma ran her hand down Shaggy's arm and said, "I hope you like it..."

Shaggy felt a weird feeling all over his body and he tried not thinking about it, he gasp when Velma took out a small box from her bag and sat it down on Shaggy's lap, Shaggy looked down at the present and opened it quickly.

Shaggy smiled and took out a frame picture with the gang and a album book full of pictures of the gang.

"I got as many pictures of us that we took the past years, I hope you really like it." said Velma smiling.

Shaggy opened the album book and got butterflies when he saw a picture of just Velma and him. They were looking up at the camera and Shaggy had his arm around Velma, they were smiling.

"I remember this one...Thanks, Velma. I really like it." said Shaggy in a soft happy tone. When Shaggy looked at Velma, they had their moment.

"Hey, Shaggy your mom told me that for you to come upstairs quick. So, We'll let you get dress." said Daphne.

"Alright." replied Shaggy.

When the gang left out his basement, Shaggy let out a relieve sigh. Shaggy look under the covers, he was naked. "Like, good thing they didn't find out I go to sleep nake sometimes..." said Shaggy.

After Shaggy got dress he went out of the house and saw everyone outside. Shaggy's parents were finishing packing their things to into their car, when Mr. Roger put the last suitcase in the back he turned around to look at Shaggy and the gang.

"Well, you all know the rules. No parties, you guys can buy pizza or whatever you guys eat with this money." said Mr. Roger giving Shaggy a hundred dollar bill.

As Mr. Rogers gave Shaggy the hundred dollar bill, he came closer to Shaggy's ear and whispered, "If I find out you were throwing a party. You're grounded for a week, are we clear?"

Shaggy gulped and looked at his dad, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Rogers gave Shaggy a warm smile and padded his back, "Happy Birthday and hope you have fun today. No one is to step into my small office, okay?"

The gang nodded and Mrs. Rogers close the trunk of the car. Mrs. Rogers turn to give Shaggy one last hug and said, "Take care and don't do anything that I wouldn't want you to do, My little Norville."

Shaggy nodded and finally his parents got in the car and drove off the drive thru of the house, as they dissappear from view Fred spoke.

"Are you ready to have fun tonight, Shaggy?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I guess." said Shaggy putting his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, cheer up! Today is your birthday, Shaggy!" said Daphne.

"I don't people won't go, I mean who did you guys even invite?" asked Shaggy as they got in the mystery machine.

"I invited Scott and Scott is inviting his friends from band and some people from the chess club." said Velma.

"Isn't Scott like good at making music?" said Shaggy.

"Yeah, he is the one that is going to hook us up with some music for the party." said Velma.

"Okay.." nodded Shaggy.

"I invited Andrea Sandersons." said Daphne.

"The most popular girl in school?" said Shaggy with a wide eye expression.

"Yeah, she is going to invite her friends too." said Daphne.

"I don't think she'll go." said Shaggy.

"I invited Jake Jefferson?" said Fred.

Shaggy's eyes went wider and said, "WHAT?! Like, he is so going to make fun of me and stuff."

"I told him that if he tells you anything, he'll have to stand to me. He promise, so he won't tell you anything." said Fred.

Shaggy let out a sigh and said, "Just not to many people, guys. I don't want anyone going in the house, just my basement okay?"

"We'll help you out clean your basement after the party. Don't worry, your parent doesn't come back until Sunday." said Velma.

"Okay...So everyone is coming around at seven o'clock?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes." said everyone in the van.

Lunch-Time:

The whole day everyone was looking at Shaggy as he went down the halls to his next classes, as he pass by some people they whisper something and Shaggy kept on walking.

When Shaggy walked across the cafeteria to sit with his friends, Jake Jefferson came up to Shaggy and walked next to him.

"Hey, so your having a party at seven? Cool. I'll bring some chicks and a birthday present for ya, okay? This better be freaking good!" said Jake walking away.

Shaggy looked back to see Jake talking to his friends, "Wow. I didn't even speak..." thought Shaggy.

When Shaggy sat down with his friends, he spoke. "So, what is the present you guys are going to get me?"

Fred, Daphne, and Velma shrug and Fred spoke first, "No, no. You'll have to wait and you'll find out at the party."

"Part of the present is the the party, but the other half is from each of one of us." said Daphne.

"Cool." said Shaggy.

Please Review! I'll be updating as quick as I can. Chapter Three on the works! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy's BIRTHDAY PARTY:D

Disclaimer: I do not own SD or songs mention in this story.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, okay so I'm already going to start the party chapter, it's going to be in parts and there might be songfic chapter. Shelma and Fraphne will be much involved. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Night When Everyone Gets Fucked Up.

Shaggy looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom upstairs, the gang would be coming at six and the party would be at seven.

Boy, he freaking nervous.

Shaggy wore a green flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse.

Shaggy's phone buzzed and he checked who it was, it was Velma.

**Shaggy: Hello?**

**Velma: Hey, Shaggy…**

**Shaggy: Oh hey…**

**Velma: So are you ready for tonight?**

**Shaggy: Yeah, I guess…**

**Velma: I'm going to come in fifth teen minutes so see ya?**

**Shaggy: Okay, hey Velms…like, could you tell me what is your surprise present?**

**Velma: (chuckle) you'll have to wait, Shaggy…bye.**

**Shaggy: Bye…**

Shaggy let out a sigh and he looked at himself in the mirror before going downstairs to the basement.

"Here comes nothing…" thought Shaggy.

* * *

**Fifth-teen minutes later…**

Shaggy turned on some music and ate a few chips from the bowl. Shaggy looked outside from the driveway and saw Velma walking to the basement.

"Oh my god…she's so pretty."

Velma wore oversize grey sweater with a black skirt and black tights.

Shaggy smiled as Velma came up to Shaggy and looked at what he was wearing.

"I like what you're wearing…" said Velma.

"…Me too…you look pretty…" admitted Shaggy.

Velma smiled and looked down to hide her blushing.

"Want a match on Multiplayer?" asked Velma cocking an eyebrow.

"On Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2?" Shaggy smirked.

"I'll beat you, but since you're the birthday boy – I'll go easy on you."

Shaggy and Velma walked upstairs to the house and went to the living room to play 'cod' (A/N: I'm a gamer too, so those of you who don't know what 'cod' is, it's a short term for "Call of Duty.)

After twenty minutes of playing a match together, Velma won. Shaggy pretended to be upset and frown in shame.

Velma laughed and said, "Ha-ha, you got won by a girl!"

Shaggy mocked her and she punched him in the arm, "Ouch."

"I didn't even hit you that hard, liar."

Velma was about to punch Shaggy in the arm again until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of his back, he stood up and spun around fast.

"Shaggy, I'm going to barf all over you if you don't stop!" yelled out Velma laughing.

Shaggy stopped and got Velma off of him, she held his neck tightly and when they looked into each other's eyes, they had a moment.

"Hey guys!" interrupted Fred.

Shaggy and Velma parted away, both not daring to look at each and they blush deep red of embarrassment.

Fred and Daphne stood there, "What were you guys doing? Daphne cocked an eyebrow and laid a hand on hip.

"We were just playing, really." Velma spoke quickly and she looked down because she was blushing even more.

"Okay, I guess. Everyone should already be getting here at any moment."

Shaggy frowned and notice it was already seven-thirty and no one hadn't came to the party yet.

"I don't think their coming…" said Shaggy.

"Of course their going to come to the party!" replied Daphne.

"It's like already an awesome party with you guys here on my birthday already." Shaggy smiled and they all came together for a group hug.

"You're family, Shaggy. We're all a big family." Fred smiled at Daphne.

"I brought you're present already, it's in the basement. Let's all drink up before we get this party started, alright?" said Fred.

They walked to the kitchen and Daphne went to the counter and looked into a big brown bag, she took out a big bottle of 'Jack Daniels'.

Shaggy felt butterflies in his stomach when he got the small glass that had whiskey in it; he held it up to the air and Fred spoke before they drank, "To the Mystery Inc. Happy Birthday, Shaggy. This is the night when everybody gets fucked up!"

They all drank at the same time and Fred slam the small empty glass on the table, Shaggy looked at Velma after he drank the whiskey.

* * *

There was a loud vibration that made the house vibrate to the loud music that was heard from outside, the gang went outside and there was people they knew from high school arriving for the party, a party bus from out of town came up Shaggy's party and out came 'The Hex-Girls' "You invited like, 'The Hex-Girls'?" asked Shaggy.

"I called them and they told me they would try to come and they came to show you a good night." Daphne smiled and she spoke again, "That's my surprise to you, Shaggy."

* * *

I'm very sorry that I took my sweet ass time, is my apology accepted? I think this was a fucking cheesy chapter, but anyways. Chapter Four is under construction! :P


End file.
